


as it is

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Series: Chanukah Gifts for Friends [8]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Chanukah, Disabled Character, Disabled Character of Color, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Female Character of Color, Hanukkah, Hurt/Comfort, Jewish Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, M/M, Multiple Pairings, One Shot Collection, Role Reversal, Sign Language, Slight mix of comics and cartoons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2803187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8 100-word drabbles centered around various Teen Titans ships.</p><p>1. Jerald - Jericho and Herald play video games.</p><p>2. Jericho/Hotspot - When Hotspot is hurt, Jericho cares for him.</p><p>3. Cybee - Cyborg cleans the T-Car when Bumblebee comes to visit.</p><p>4. Cybee - Cyborg let's Bumblebee drive the T-car.</p><p>5. Kole/Jinx, role reversal AU - Jinx is the hero and Kole is a Teen Tyrant.</p><p>6. Red Star/Starfire - She's like an angel that fell from the sky.</p><p>7. Jerald - Herald goes to Jericho's house for Chanukah. Herald's POV</p><p>8. Jerald - A continuation of drabble 7 where Herald goes to Jericho's house for Chanukah from Jericho's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (Not So) Fun and Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



The only noise in the room was the clicking of buttons and Herald's occasional grunt. His eyes ached from staring at the bright screen of his 3DS, yet he couldn't bring himself to tear his eyes away.

Kole had gotten up a while before, probably to get a snack, and had taken her 3DS with her. Patulena had left the constant battling. Now, it was just Link against Pit.

And man, did Jericho play Link well.

It wasn't that Herald had always lost, but he'd lost more times than he liked. Herald loved Jericho (except when they played video games).


	2. Tender Love & Care

The feeling (and pain) of ice across his skin stuck to him long after he had melted. Hotspot knew heat's power and flame's feel, which had only made the Brotherhood of Evil's cryogenics worse.

Hotspot clutched his blanket tighter. His room in Titans Tower was heated yet strange, far too metallic in comparison to his earthen home.

The door opened with a click. Jericho, his unofficial nurse, entered. In his hands was a tray of food and under it a folded blanket. Though Hotspot barely knew him, there was something comforting, something wonderful, in his gaze and his gentle care.


	3. Polish

It was a good thing that Bee had to fly a few hours to the main Titans' Tower, as Cyborg had needed some time to polish the T-car. With so much work having been done on foot or in plane recently, he hadn't had time to care for it.

By the time Bee arrived, Cyborg had changed the oil and tires, cleaned the windows and seats, and polished the car's body until it shined.

"It looks better than the last time I saw it."

Cyborg merely grinned. "I was just making sure that my car looked as good as you."


	4. Exhilarate

Compared to Cyborg's teammates, Bee had some special privileges. None of his other teammates, not even Robin, could drive the T-car. There was too high of a risk that they could get a scratch on it (and, considering Beast Boy, wreck it).

Bee was different. She drove with precision, maneuvering around other vehicles and zipping down the road with speed. If there was one thing she could handle, it was a speed rush.

"Can this thing go any faster?" Bee asked with a smirk.

"Of course," Cyborg replied.

She hit the gas and they were off, flying down the road.


	5. Heroic HIVE

The Teen Tyrants, as Jinx had learned, were everywhere. Terrorizing Jump City wasn't enough for them. No, they had to go all the way to the Arctic.

There was a lot less snow here, though. It seemed more like the land before time.

Jinx glared at her communicator. Of course she had to be sent on a solo mission to the one place where it wouldn't work.

A flash of pink caught her eyes.

"Looking for me?" The girl, Kole, winked, raising one of the stolen gems. She raced forward and Jinx followed her. "Getting chased by admirers? I'm flattered!"


	6. From the Skies

She was like an angel that fell from the sky, unearthly and beautiful. Even before they formally met, he knew that there was something special about her.

Perhaps that was why she sympathized with him, something no one in his village could.

"Are you still cold?" he asked. "I can get you more blankets." Her shivers had nearly stopped, though underneath the coat that he had given her she wore only her thin clothes.

She nodded.

Did angels get cold? he wondered.

It mattered not. She was not truly an angel.

But she was still exactly what Red Star needed.


	7. Home - Herald's POV

Jericho's green eyes flickered in the firelight. No other light was on, turning the three people in the small room a golden color. Adeline was smiling, her hands held firmly together.

Where Herald came from, no one could be sure when holidays came around. There was no set calendar, along with no guarantee of how long a holiday could last, some going on for only a few hours.

This holiday, Chanukah as Jericho had signed, was beautiful. Many thanks would be in order.

Herald smiled. Being invited once was fantastic, but he surely wished to come again in the future.


	8. Home - Jericho's POV

His mother lit the candles one by one from right to left, just as she had done for years. There was a grace in her movements, and a deep smile on her face.

Across from him, Herald smiled.

This year, it had been harder than before to decide whether or not to leave his mountain and come home. Now, all his past thoughts seemed silly; what could be better than this?

His mother began reciting prayers, older than them both. Jericho signed along with her.

Jericho could have celebrated alone on his mountain, but it never would've been the same.


End file.
